fading_firesfandomcom-20200213-history
Eve
The last creation of an ancient wizard. Wanders the world to complete the tasks her master's hubris would not. Background To the south of the mainland, on a lone island, stood the Grand Observatory. Believed to be a remnant of the old world, it was staffed by a powerful wizard known as The Old Stargazer. It is said in the early ages of the new world that The Old Stargazer would come out and help those in need, that some would even create shrines to him as if he were some sort of god. However, he has not been heard from in many years. Eve was created to be his pupil and assistant in his work in seemingly understanding the Otherworld. She was not his first creation. For many years he was served by another, Adam, though he disappeared for unknown reasons before her creation. Eve served her master diligently, aiding in his studies, maintaining the great library, learning his mysterious ways. She would also receive letters for him, but was told to store them without looking at them. Then, one fateful night, the Grand Observatory was struck by a sudden hurricane and obliterated. Despite all his supposed power, the Old Stargazer was killed just like any mortal man. Eve suddenly found herself in a state she was unaccustomed to: being without purpose. Struggling to find meaning to her existence, she found the tattered letters her master had been receiving. They were all the cries for help her master had ignored. Believing her master’s end was some sort of karma for his neglect, Eve decided to head out into the world, and answer the cries that her maker would not. She has no other goal in the world but to help those she deems in need. Abilities Homunculus Eve is a demon, but an artificial one made not by the Goddess, but rather by the Old Stargazer. Feeding off of magical energy, she does not need to sleep, eat, or breathe. However she also lacks reproductive organs. Fringe Magic As the pupil of the Old Stargazer, Eve is privy to an ancient and alien form of magic that likely dates back to the old world. Rather than conjuring gouts of flame or healing wounds, it instead plays with time, fate, and concepts considered on the fringe of magical theory. It is not so powerful enough to allow time travel or directly reshape history, but even changing the mere angle of a sword sing can turn the tide of a battle It is important to note that Eve’s powers are subject to the target’s weight in the universe. A random no-name bandit she can make trip and fall on their own sword, or pulverize their soul under the weight of their guilt. Whereas a king, hero, or otherwise important person to the path of the universe can only be heavily inconvenienced. In order to cast most of her Mysteries as she calls them, she needs to center herself in the universe, known as gaining Focus. She can expend her Focus to take a single action to alter the course of history. Those subject to the effect can notice her gaining focus though not when she actually expends it, rather they just notice things are getting a bit weird. After making one alteration, she must gain Focus again to make another. * Karmic Rebuke: '''Expends Focus to hammer a target’s soul with the accumulated weight of their misdeeds. One of Eve’s few means of directly attacking a target, can gain Focus and immediately use it to cast the spell. Though it's usually better off used on her ‘following turn’ if she should she fail to find a trigger for her other Mysteries. If Eve is hit by an attack when she has Focus, this Mystery triggers against the attacker automatically. * '''Better Yet, Here: Expends Focus to adjust the trajectory of an attack, either the angle of the swing, or the position of the attacker and defender, or all the above. Can turn a near miss into a graze, a good hit into a very good hit, a deadly strike into a minor one, etc. * Fumble: Expends focus to increase chance of failure, especially effective if the target is already making a minor one. Against an important foe can cause them to fall when they miss or are blocked, or an errant spell to do something negative. Against an unimportant foe can even make them trip and fall on their own weapons, effectively increasing their probability of failure to 100%. * Glimmer of Hope: Expends Focus when a nearby creature is dealt grievous, possibly fatal wound. Allows the affected creature to attack back against their assailant with great weight. Should the attack be successful, the creature is able to ignore the effects of the wound for a few hours, hopefully buying them time to actually be healed. * Inevitable Downfall: Expends focus when a powerful attack is prevented by an enemy. Curses the enemy with horrid withering, hastening their end. * Memetic Stride: '''A spell allowing for transportation from one location for the next through paths seemingly crossing the Otherworld. Both the entry and exit location are limited to places deemed important, like major cities, old but still remembered ruins, notable landmarks, and the ruined Observatory of the Old Stargazer. Such paths are not mapped out to her, requiring her to experiment and discover how the memetic strands connect places (which often has more to do with their story rather than geographic orientation). She is technically able to bring others with her, though the only human she tried to rescue in such a way ended up going insane from Otherworld influence. * '''Spacial Fortification: Creates a barrier of solidified space-time, a crystalline barrier against attacks. It’s size is flexible and can be adjust to fit as a shield on her arm. When broken, it shatters like glass. * Timely Arrival: Expends focus to alter one’s location to appear at a nearby important event. * Timely Escape: Expends focus to alter one’s location to just outside the area of an attack that would have otherwise hit. Spacial Familiar While sort of a spell, Eve possess a unique familiar that is best described as ‘solid space’. It has no true body, but is rather solidified space-time about the size of a horse. Technically invisible the planes of its body make it visible as if one were looking through broken glass or a very transparent crystal. It can become completely invisible by assuming a 2-dimensional shape, though it must contort its form into crystalline shapes to move or interact with the environment. It can also adjust its size to be smaller, in order to be transported more easily. It can be destroyed, causing it to shatter liked glass, but Eve can rebuild it in given 30 minutes. It is controlled by her subconscious, able to technically act on its own, it is effectively blind without her but can feel out its environment. Notable Equipment Telluric Robe A magically woven set of violet robes upon which stars dance across. The robes, and their wearer, are considered ‘in tune with the world’, protecting the wearer from scrying as well as otherwise being detected by magic. The mask works somewhat in reverse, allowing the wearer to see the importance of people and sense important events within kilometers. Hewer of Truths A deceptively simple set of chains, each topped with a nail. The nails do not strike matter, rather striking for the soul, or if in the way, magic. Thus the nails (not the chain itself) can bypass most arms and armor and strike at one’s very existence. However, they can be deflected by magical arms, armor, or the body of a magical creature such as a demon. However, in those situations the nails will instead disrupt the enchantments, and count as Light attacks against demons. Trivia * Like Adam, Eve is named after the first humans in the Bible, her coming second to Adam. * Her abilities are based off the Occultist class from the 13th Age roleplaying game. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Janx